Rescued
by Severus Rogue
Summary: Traduction de JokeGirl. Quand les maraudeurs vont à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ils découvrent un secret que Severus aurait préféré garder pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello^^**

**Auteure : JokeGirl**

**Traductrice : Severus Rogue (C'est moi ça!)**

**Disclaimer : Bon, je suis bien forcée de l'avouer, cette histoire n'est PAS de moi. C'est l'œuvre de Jokegirl, et tout le reste appartiens à Rowling. Je ne fais que la traduction.**

**Note : Je garderai certains noms anglais, comme les surnom des maraudeurs et de Severus, ou encore Snape au lieu de Rogue, mais pas tous, comme l'Impasse du Tisseur au lieu de Spinner's end.**

------------Sauvetage( désolé, j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour traduire « rescued »)------------Chapitre 1---------------

-C'est une mauvaise idée, exposa Remus. Les quatre garçons se trouvaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ou plus spécifiquement devant la maison de Snape.

-Moony, tu penses que _toutes_ nos idées sont mauvaises. Lui rappela Sirius.

-Et celle-là est exceptionnellement mauvaise, remarqua Remus. Vous réalisez que les parents de Snape pourraient appeler la police pour vous trois?

-Nous trois? Où seras-tu? Demanda Peter.

-Je serai chez Lily, où c'est sécuritaire. Répliqua le lycanthrope.

-Dis lui bonjour de ma part, dit James, en passant joyeusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant et tu continue à agir comme un idiot. Ricana Sirius. James lui envoya une taloche derrière la tête. Remus secoua la tête et parti, désespéré.

-Tais-toi, Padfoot, lança sèchement James.

-Okay, désolé, pas besoin d'être violant! Lança Sirius en riant.

-Okay, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, vérifions s'il est à la maison. Suggéra James. Les trois garçons appuyèrent leurs visages contre la fenêtre, regardant attentivement dans la maison. Ils virent un homme, qu'ils devinèrent être le père de Snape, regardant de haut un Snape gémissant.

-Uh-oh, ricana Sirius, il semblerait que Snape a des ennuis.

-Regardez comment il se recroqueville, on dirait qu'il a peur de son papa, rit James.

Soudainement, leur joie tourna à l'horreur quand ils virent Tobias Snape frapper le Serpentard avec sa bouteille de bière vide. Celui-ci s'était attendu au coup et avait levé le bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, le verre brisé ne blessant ainsi que son bras. Snape laissa un cri lui échapper et son père se mit à rire.

-Monstre, grogna-t-il assez fort pour que les trois maraudeurs entendent. Est-ce que ça fait mal? Tobias ricana encore et donna un coup de pied à Snape dans l'estomac. Celui-ci gémit à nouveau et serra son bras trempé de sang contre lui.

-Peter, chuchota James, son visage grimaçant, écoeuré par la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, va chercher de l'aide. Va chercher Lily et Remus.

Peter ne dit pas un mot, jeta un dernier regard furtif à la scène, et parti en courant vers la maison de Lily.

-Que devrions nous faire, James? Demanda Sirius à voix basse. Il y avait des fois où il avait été sûr que son père ou sa mère allait le frapper, mais, Merlin merci, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Ils criaient, hurlaient, mais n'avais jamais levé la main sur lui. Sirius était surpris qu'il y ait des gens plus inhumain que ses parents.

-Nous allons l'aider, fit fermement James, déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie, protesta Sirius. James se tourna vers lui et lui donna une grimace mélangée à un sourire.

-Ça ne nous a jamais arrêté avant.

Eileen Snape sanglotait, mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour protéger son fils quand son mari le frappa à nouveau et lui envoya un coup de pied. Severus, lui, pouvait sentir la bière dans l'haleine de son père quand il leva de nouveau la main pour le frapper.

-C'est ton fils, sanglota-t-elle. Tobias donna un coup de pied furieux à Severus.

-Je t'habille et je te nourris depuis ta naissance, et je n'ai jamais eu un mot de remerciement! Grogna Tobias. Dis merci, gamin!

Snape ne dit rien, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son père le frappa à nouveau, répandant plus de sang par terre.

-Hey, il n'a rien à vous dire!

Snape leva la tête. Il vit James et Sirius debout dans l'encadrement de porte, leurs baguette levées et pointées sur Tobias.

Lily marchait furieusement sur le sentier, les poings serrés. Comment James et Sirius osaient-ils venir se moquer de Severus dans sa propre maison?

-Lily, attends, appela Remus qui marchait derrière elle.

-J'en ai vraiment assez, toujours à harceler Sev, et maintenant ils ne peuvent même pas le laisser tranquille pendant les vacances, fit sèchement Lily comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Remus. Soudainement, ils virent Peter arriver vers eux en courant. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière son épaule comme si quelque chose le pousuivait.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquièta Lily.

-Laisse-moi deviner, hissa Remus, j'avais raison et les parents de Snape ont appelé la police. Peter secoua la tête en tentant de rassembler assez d'air pour parler.

-Non, dit-il enfin, c'est le père de Snape, il le bat.

-Merlin non! S'écria Lily.

-Lily, calme toi, fit raisonnablement Remus, allons chercher tes parents. Lily lui fit un signe de tête et ravala son envie de courir aider Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1**

------------Sauvetage-------------Chapitre 2---------------

Potter et Black étaient dans le salon. Ils étaient dans le salon! Apparement pour le sauver! Severus n'était pas sûr s'il devait être humilié ou reconnaissant.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire, grogna Tobias avec un rictus. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie hors de l'école!

-Je suppose que Snape ne vous a jamais parlé de nous, a ri Sirius. Mais nous, nous brisons les règles.

-Stupéfix! S'écrièrent ensemble James et Sirius, et Tobias vola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Eileen poussa un cri percant.

-Non! Laissez mon mari tranquille! Cria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à lui.

-Nous venons juste de sauver votre misérable vie, fit Sirius avec colère. Pendant ce temps, James marchait jusqu'à Severus et lui tendait une main pour se relever.

-Tu va bien, Sniv- Snape? Severus regarda sa main un moment avant de la prendre finalement. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Lily arriva en courant. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus et se mit à sangloter.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Peter et Remus entrèrent, bientôt suivis par les parents de Lily.

-J'ai appelé la police, les informa Mr Evans. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

-Nous allons bien, merci Mr Evans, fit poliment James.

-Vous êtes très courageux, déclara Mrs Evans avant de se tourner vers Severus. Severus, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit?

-J'aurais dû le savoir, s'écria Lily en continuant de pleurer. Tu disais toujours que ton père était alcoolique et qu'il détestait tout! J'aurais dû le savoir!

Severus grimaca de douleur quand Lily le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle faisait et recula d'un pas, gênée.

-Severus, nous allons devoir vous emmener à l'hôpital, décréta Mrs Evans fermement.

-Et elle? Demanda Sirius en désignant d'un signe de tête Eileen, qui était toujours à coté de son mari, tentant de le réveiller.

-Mrs Snape, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Mr Evans.

-Foutez-nous la paix, sanglota-t-elle.

-Vous occupez pas d'elle, elle ne le quitteras jamais, dit Severus avec dégoût.

-Bien, fit fermement James, vous ne resterez pas ici ensemble.

La police moldue vint et après avoir écouté James, Sirius et Severus, ils emmenèrent Tobias Snape. Eileen et Severus furent soignés à l'hôpital le plus proche. Des employés du ministère vinrent en demandant pourquoi un charme avait été utilisé devant un moldu, qui plus est par des sorciers mineurs. Lily et ses parents expliquèrent tout et l'affaire fut reglée.

-Que faisons nous? Demanda Sirius en montant les escaliers le matin suivant. Je veux dire, James, tu as eu des idées folles auparavant, mais celle-là était juste insensée! Rappelles-toi, nous le haïssons et ils nous haïs.

-Tu le déteste vraiment après avoir vu ce que son père lui faisait? Questionna James.

-Bien, non, mais voyons! James, il n'y a absolument pas de… Sirius se tut en arrivant à la porte qui cachait l'endroit où Snape se trouvait.

-Bien, je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Sois juste là pour me supporter. Lui dit James en ouvrant la porte.

-Ça, c'est me demander de faire quelque chose, lança Sirius en entrant à la suite de James. Severus était assis sur le lit, mangeant son petit déjeuner.

-Bon matin, Snape, salua James.

-Potter, Black, répondit Severus en se crispant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Vous m'avez déjà sauvé, je suppose que vous venez vous moquer de moi?

-Et c'est parti, soupira Sirius dans l'oreille de James. Celui-ci l'ignora.

-En fait, Snape, je voulais te proposer de venir vivre avec moi, Sirius et mes parents. Comme Snape gardait le silence, il continua. Je veux dire que ta mère est partie et que ton père est en prison. Les Evans ne peuvent pas t'accueillir. Alors, je pensais juste que si tu voulais…

-Venir vivre avec vous, alors vous pourriez vous fiche de moi pour le reste de votre vie, fit Snape, de mauvaise humeur.

-Non, alors tu ne devrais pas rester seul. Fit James, tentant de prouver sa bonne volontée.

-Hey, Snape, on ne dit pas qu'on veut être tes « Best friend forever », continua Sirius, mais nous ne voulons pas ta mort non plus.

-C'est… touchant. Fit Snape. Ni James ni Sirius ne purent dire s'il était sincère ou pas. Je suppose que je pourrais rester pour un moment.

Épilogue

Harry faisait le tour de la chambre de Sirius, et son regard tomba sur une photo des maraudeurs. Elle montrait cinq adolescent. Quatre d'entre eux portaient l'écusson des Gryffondor, mais le cinquième avait un badge vert.

-Quelque chose d'interessant? Demanda une voix venant de l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Pas vraiment, je vous regardais simplement. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu devenir amis, oncle Sev. Dit Harry. Je veux dire, pas d'offense, mais tu étais un Serpentard.

-En effet, et au début, Sirius et ton père me détestait. Lui dit Severus.

-Comment cela a-t-il changé?

-Assieds-toi et je vais te raconter. C'était l'été, et les maraudeurs étaient venus chez moi pour me faire une blague.

-Oui, ajouta Sirius qui venait d'arriver, et Moony trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais pour finir, ça a été la meilleure idée qu'on a jamais eu!

-Et vous ne me permettrez jamais de l'oublier, plaisanta Severus. Sirius rit.

-Bien, nous t'avons sauvé!

-Je sais, merci.

**Fin de cette courte histoire^^ Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé la lire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai traduite. L'auteur, JokeGirl, a écrit la suite, qui s'appelle Starting Over… si je me sens soudainement bonne en anglais (c'est pas le cas, là -_-;), j'essaierai sans doute de le traduire.**


End file.
